


Zestiria: Legend of the Shepherd - Volume 1

by UnicornOfWar



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfWar/pseuds/UnicornOfWar
Summary: In the wake of calamity, legend says a Shepherd will arise from the darkness to return light to the world. But in this Age of Chaos, no Shepherd has come to quell the madness.As the kingdoms of Hyland and Rolance begin to feud over precious resources across the Glenwood continent, darkness has tightened its grip over the populace. Their fears, anger, and hatred have given birth to malevolence, which in turn further taints the land.The seraphim - spiritual beings with powers over the elements - watch as their world crumbles from within, wanting nothing to do with what they feel is a problem purely created by humans. But still, some believe that the Age of Chaos will be stopped when a new Shepherd comes forth... and one such believer is Sorey - a young human living amongst seraphim.This is an alternate universe fan fiction based on the game Tales of Zestiria. This first "volume" takes place before the game starts, and follows four storylines: one of Sorey and Mikleo growing up in Elysia; one of Alisha and Lailah in Ladylake; one of Edna and Zaveid out in the wilds; and one of Rose and Dezel in the Windriders mercenary group.





	1. Dawn of Chaos

  **ZENRUS**

As if dealing with a pack of wolf hellions wasn't enough to make travel difficult, now I had to deal with dragons. DRAGONS. Even thinking about it now, it boils my blood.

Of course, there weren't many to deal with right out of the gate. Less than a dozen all gathered around the mountains near Lakehaven Heights, and half of them brushed away with a quick snap of lightning. One was really trying to be a pain in my ass - literally tried to ram me from behind with its horns - but I made quick work of it if I do say so myself. I'd have brought home plenty of roasted dragons if the flesh wasn't so smothered in malevolence.

It could've been worse. I could've dragged the boys into that mess if Kyme hadn't brought me back to my senses (I still blame Mason for stirring me up - fire seraphim can be so brazen.). Might've been all the malevolence in the air getting to my head, but I didn't pay much mind to it. All that mattered was getting to Ladylake.

**LAILAH**

The sanctuary was quiet as ever - not a pious soul in sight. That chancellor fellow paid a visit earlier that morning, but he'd just asked the priests if they'd received any donations over the last week. Once he had what he wanted, he left without a word. Just a smug grin. And the archbishop... hadn't caught a glimpse of him in years.

Usually I'd be resting beside Caliburn, but the thunder roaring outside made it rather difficult for me to get any kind of repose. The malevolence in the city was always just a faint mist, but that day I remember it being so thick I could barely see past the pedestal. Dark and ominous, like a haze had ravaged the building.

All I could think of was the Shepherd... if something had happened to him, and the world's last beacon of hope and light had fallen... had Michael fallen?

**ZENRUS**

And of course the one entrance to Ladylake was swarming with humans and hellions, mingling together. What a shock. I didn't need to get close to see it - the malevolence pouring up from the city into the sky. I couldn't make it in by myself without having to fight, and fighting would likely mean a city in ruins by day's end. Even the lake - the pristine Lake Viviane renowned in legends surrounding the floating city - was then a filthy, murky brown, no doubt filled with all sorts of horrible monsters.

So I went with the only rational option available: force a dragon to ride me over to the city and then hop down to the sanctuary before I left the beast to drown in the lake.

**LAILAH**

That's when I heard the roar. Not the thunder, but something else... a guttural roar, like that of a dragon. I didn't think it possible - not so close to a major city. I couldn't even see out the windows of the sanctuary through the smoke, but I could feel something was wrong in my heart and soul.

Muffled screams began to carry in from outside. Beyond the cries, I could begin to make out a faint beat... a beating of wings. Then, one last crash of thunder before the ground outside the doors to the sanctuary shook. The doors opened wide, and there stood a short, older man. His eyes were perpetually shut, and his white hair and beard were as unkempt as his nonchalance.

**ZENRUS**

I made quite the entrance, if you ask me.

**LAILAH**

I had so many questions... none of which I wanted the answers to.

He made his way into the sanctuary, shutting the doors behind him. As he walked up the steps, I could see small wooden stilts beneath his feet - he was even shorter than I had imagined him to be (Though his temper seemed to make up for that in strides.).

"Are you...?"

"Relax, love," he said. His voice was deep and gruff. "I'm no hellion... though I can't say that of the beast that carried me in."

I raised an eyebrow. "You... rode a dragon in here?"

He opened one of his eyes a bit, then pulled out a small golden pipe and placed it in his mouth. "Impressed?"

"Um... yes?"

**ZENRUS**

Normally I'd have asked if I could have a smoke, but after all the crap I'd had to deal with that day, I didn't care. The Lady of the Lake was said to be many things: beautiful, elegant, and mysterious. All those were true, from how her hands were always held together like she was meeting with a nobleman, to her flowing silver hair and crimson gown. So I also assumed that the rumors of how kind she was also held water.

"I'd prefer if you didn't smoke in such a holy place," she said.

Assumptions tend to lead to you making an ass of yourself, though.

**LAILAH**

He put the pipe back into his pocket and returned to his serious stature. "Might I take it that you're Zenrus? The great seraph of thunder?"

He smiled. "Oh, so my fame's even known by the Lady of the Lake?"

"More so that I've heard of the damage you tend to leave behind in your... thunderous escapades."

"Hey, Age of Chaos, honey."

A chill ran up my spine, and my stomach twisted over and over into a tight knot. "You mean...?"

He nodded. "The Shepherd has fallen. And the Lord of Calamity has risen."

My hands tightened into fists as I held them near my chest. My heart raced as I tried to keep my eyes from welling up with tears. The Shepherd... my Shepherd... was gone. I had failed him.

"The malevolence..." I uttered. "It's already multiplying."

"Yes," he said. "No doubt Hyland's already rife with it. Rolance and Lohgrin aren't much different, I'd wager."

"Without Maotelus' blessing, the land will... he will-"

**ZENRUS**

She sat herself onto the pedestal's steps, before the Sacred Blade. The mighty Caliburn, vessel of the legendary Lady of the Lake... both now helpless in the face of calamity.

I was never good with handling people's emotions. Just a blunt soul, the Elysians always put it. Still, I stood beside her, and put my hand on her shoulder. "The Shepherd's sister... Muse... she's doing her best to hold it back. She stayed in Camlann to try and seal Maotelus away."

She didn't answer.

**LAILAH**

Muse... such a sweet and kind young girl. She and Michael just wanted a quiet life, where they could live as a loving family away from the ugliness of the world. And now, it had been ripped from them. Michael's hard work crumbled into dust, and Muse living in constant agony trying to hold back the darkness. They had done all they could... yet there I was, unable to even think.

"What's that advice you always gave the Shepherd?"

I rose up my head and turned to Zenrus. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "And what good did it-"

"Never try to carry the burden on your shoulders alone," he said. "There is no weakness in asking for help - only in denying it in favor of satisfying the ego."

He knew... he'd somehow known what I'd always told Michael, day-in and day-out.

**ZENRUS**

"I don't know why he left you here, but I have to make this quick: Camlann was destroyed, but there were survivors - two besides Muse."

"Zenrus... what are you-"

"Two young boys, still infants. One human, the other reborn as a seraph. As of right now, they are but babes, but perhaps they can be more in time."

**LAILAH**

Such young children, narrowly escaping a horrific tragedy. I couldn't stomach the idea of such a demanding future onto them. Michael's tragedy all over again. My heart couldn't take it. "No."

"If we don't," he said. "Then the world's good as dead."

I had no response. I knew he was right... but still. "What are their names?"

He smiled. "The reborn is a seraph of water, Mikleo. And the other was born premature. The one who I believe will one day wield the Sacred Blade... is Sorey."

"Mikleo... and Sorey."

**ZENRUS**

I hated the idea of bringing them into this, but... this fight was already theirs by the time they'd been born. The best I could do was give them a fighting chance. "All I ask of you is to wait here. Wait until they arrive, and if they are worthy, help them save this world. Help them end the Age of Chaos."

She nodded.

"Then that is all. I have to get back to Elysia and increase its protections. No way in hell I'm letting some damn dragons take Mabinogio from me. Over my dead body."

**LAILAH**

****"Very well," I said. "But have you any idea of the Lord of Calamity's identity?"

"No," he said. "They were long gone before I'd arrived."

"I see... farewell, then."

He nodded, and headed towards the exit. Before he reached the doors, he stopped. "Pardon my rudeness, but..." he turned back towards me. "Might I ask for your name?"

I was caught off guard. "M-My true name. It's-"

"No, no. Your name. Y'know, the one you'd have friends call you."

Friends... "Lailah," I answered.

"Lailah," he repeated back. "Such a lovely name. I'll be sure to let the boys know how the Lady of the Lake so kindly greeted me."

I couldn't help but smile. Even so, that vanished when I realized I'd forgotten to give him the most important item. "Oh, Zenrus, wait!"

He turned again, raising an eyebrow. I stumbled about, looking through all the pots and behind all the curtains, unsure of where I had left it. Michael often called me a bit of a scatterbrain, but I'd always liked to think of myself as eclectically cautious.

**ZENRUS**

I'd have tapped my foot if I wasn't wearing stilts, but I was sure that the Lady of the Lake had something incredibly vital for me... it was just her way of retrieving it that worried me a bit. Strange lady for such an enigmatic presence.

**LAILAH**

I'd been searching for minutes before I remembered that I could just pull it out of thin air... perhaps Michael's mean streak was somewhat justified.

**ZENRUS**

She approached me, then held out her hands. Fire formed in her palms and gave shape to a heavy book with the Shepherd's sigil on the cover. "Is this...?"

"Not exactly," she said. "The Celestial Record most have read is merely what Michael wished to be published and shared with the common people. This is his second... a more intimate chronicling of our journeys and discoveries."

"Keep it, dear," I said. "I already have the other one from Muse."

"But if this boy... Sorey... is meant to become the Shepherd, then-"

"Then best not put all the burdens of the world onto his shoulders at once. Keep it with you, and once he becomes your Shepherd, then give it to him when you feel is best."

She nodded.

**LAILAH**

As he left, I felt another shake in the earth - no doubt he was no barreling through hordes of hellions. It would prove to be a long wait for me... but perhaps I could stop such a tragedy from repeating itself. Perhaps Sorey would indeed bring a new light unto the world.

But until that day arrived, I waited.


	2. Like Oil and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up in the mountain village of Elysia, Sorey has been given the opportunity to live amongst the seraphim and foster his resonance. But that still can't keep him from feeling out of place.
> 
> Zenrus worries that having a human among them could lead to malevolence and hellions appearing, despite his powerful domain. And so he opts to keep Mikleo away from Sorey as much as possible.
> 
> But of course, Mikleo manages to find a way around this, as he always does.

  **SOREY**

“But why can’t I play with Mikleo?”

I forgot how embarrassing I could be back when I was little. What a brat I was. Messy brown hair, chubby cheeks, and table cloth for a makeshift cape.

“Because I said so,” Gramps said. “That’s why.”

I whined, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Now why don’t you go down to the forest and bring back some firewood?” he asked me.

“Fine,” I complained. Really all I wanted to do was hang out with Mikleo. We could be sword fighting on the cliffs, reading some history books, even milking the mountain goats, as long as I was doing it with him, I was fine.

**ZENRUS**

Finally, the boy complied and trudged down the grassy hillside. As stubborn as he could be, not once did I ever sense him producing an ounce of malevolence. Even the trace amounts most humans would create without even realizing it… never saw or felt any of it from him.

But the fear I had was still there.

I turned to Kyme. “Keep an eye on him, will you? Make sure he doesn’t get mauled by prickleboars or anything.”

He nodded. “But, Zenrus, the boy’s pure of heart. Surely he can afford just a moment or two with-“

“A moment is all it would take for any one of us to become hellions,” I said. I knew it was my fear talking, but I let it take control anyway. A shame. Had I been human, I’d have already been overtaken myself by that point.

Kyme didn’t respond. He just walked off, telling Sorey to wait for him (He never did, but it was an honest and commendable effort.).

“And bring Mason, while you’re at it,” I yelled to him. “That hothead could use some time in nature to let off some steam.” I took out my pipe and took a smoke, then headed back inside my little makeshift home of rock and stone.

**MIKLEO**

I was hiding up the small rafter above the bookcase, laying behind a few large clay pots. I’d been there for a half hour nearly, waiting for my chance to slip out. That’s when I heard the door open and Gramps’ stilts tapping across the wooden floor. He headed into the other room, and I heard him take a deep breath. If I was going to get outside, that was my chance to.

I climbed down, trying to move as gently as possible. A few creeks caught me off guard, but Gramps shouldn't have noticed if I was being careful enough. I reached for the door, and as I grasped the knob, I jumped at a hand on my shoulder.

**ZENRUS**

Clever as he thought he was, I'd already caught onto Mikleo's little tricks by then - not that he'd managed to realize that.

"We've been through this before, Mikleo," I said. "You are not to spend more than one day a week with Sorey without my supervision."

He sighed. "But Gramps-"

"None of that, Mikleo."

"But why not? Sorey's my friend."

I could see the pain in his eyes, despite his efforts to hide it. Mikleo was never good with his emotions, particularly those having to do with Sorey. I knew they cared for each other since they first opened their eyes, but I also knew that the chance of Sorey putting out enough malevolence to taint Mikleo was a chance none of us could take. Not if we truly wanted to save this world.

"Because... because I said so."

**MIKLEO**

Of course, the line every adult uses when they can't beat a little kid in an argument.

"Fine," I muttered.

I wasn't fine, though. I hadn't really gotten to just hang out with Sorey in 2 or 3 straight weeks at that point. I'd found something interesting in the Celestial Record Sorey missed out on (Probably because of his nasty habit of skimming.), but I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him about it. And more than that... I just missed him. I missed just being with him... seeing his smile.

"C'mon now, Mikleo," Gramps said. He took my hand. "There's something... I need to talk to you about."

"A-Alright..." I just followed him into the other room.

He took a sit on one of the pillows, and I sat on the one next to him. We sat in front of the small fire pit in the center of the room, and Gramps took out his pipe and started to smoke. 

"Mikleo, do you know why it is that I can smoke around you, but never Sorey?"

"Because..." I wanted to answer, but I didn't want the conversation that would follow. "He's human."

"Yes." He held out his pipe, letting out a deep breath. "And you and I... along with the rest of the Elysians... are seraphim."

"I know," I said.

"Then you should know why I am reluctant to have you around Sorey."

"Because... of the malevolence."

"And do you know what exactly malevolence is?"

"I-I..." It'd never been formally explained to me, and the information I read on it seemed vague and contradictory. As I tried to find an answer...

"Zenrus!"

**ZENRUS**

Natalie ran into the room, panting.

"Natalie? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was checking the perimeters of your domain, and it looks like there's a group of powerful hellions heading towards the Aroundight Forest."

"Hmm..." The news was interesting to me, to say the least. Had the hellions breached my domain, I'd have felt their presence by that point. And even if they had entered, their power would've been weakened considerably, and the labyrinth I'd made through that forest surely would've kept them from ascending the mountain.

"I'm just... worried. Elysia is a haven from the darkness of the rest of the world. If it's lost, none of us will have anywhere to go."

"I know, Natalie." I stood. "Not to worry. I'll go investigate. A few rounds of lightning should be more than enough to ward off potential intruders."

She sighed. "Thank you, Lord Zenrus."

I scoffed. "I thought I told you not to call me Lord."

"Apologies," she said.

I nodded, then headed out. I had a funny feeling about her warning, but the safety of Elysia had to always be prioritized over my own suspicions. "I'll be back in a little while," I said to Mikleo. "Natalie, would you keep an eye on him?"

She nodded. "Of course."

And with that, I bid them both goodbye and headed out.

**MIKLEO**

Hellions approaching Elysia... the idea terrified me. I knew that we were safe as long as Zenrus was here to protect us. His blessing was enough to keep out any and all intruders from Mount Mabinogio for centuries, from what I'd been told by old man Taccio.

I stood up. "Is it true?" I asked Natalie. "What kind of hellions did you see?"

"The lovesick kind," she said. Her smile became a devious smirk.

I blushed. "L-Lovesick?" As a kid, I hated it when people picked on me for this kinda stuff. Actually, I still hate it. But I suppose there was no hiding it. "What're you-"

"Go talk to Sorey," she said. "Before Zenrus gets back. He's out in the forest getting firewood."

"But... we have fire seraphim."

"Ol' Zenrus did it to keep him busy. I had Shiron do the same with Kyme and Mason for a little bit." She knelt down. "Now go enjoy yourself."

I tried not to smile too widely. "T-Thanks."

"No problem," she said.

I could hear her laughing a little bit as I ran out, but I ignored. All the girls teased me for my crush on Sorey, but at least Natalie was willing to help me actually see my friend despite Gramps' orders. I was rushing so much, I forgot to grab the Celestial Record. I went back into the house and picked it up, then continued on my way (And so Natalie's laughter became an uncontrollable cackling).

**SOREY**

"Don't wander off too far," Kyme said. "Don't cause any trouble," Mason said. But was I gonna listen to 'em? Of course I wasn't!

Why would we even need firewood when we have seraphim who can create fire with a single flick? So instead of gathering useless supplies, I decided to do something far more productive with my time: prickleboar hunting!

I mean, Loanna would've had a heart attack if she'd known what I was doing... and if she were a human with human organs so she could have a heart attack in the first place (Not that I'd want her to if she did, but... oh, forget it.).

I managed to track a small group of prickleboars down by one of the streams running through the forest clearing. I took up my makeshift bow - good thing I managed to hide it in one of the trees - and hid myself behind a tree up on the cliff. I aimed, steeled myself, and...

"Sorey?"

** MIKLEO **

He jumped at my voice, and his arrow went flying as the prickleboars down below screamed. I tried not to, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, uh... very funny..." He turned. "Mikleo!" His smile made it hard for me not to blush, but my concern for what exactly he was doing out there that really caught my attention.

"H-Hi, Sorey. What're you...?"

"Oh! I was, uh... just doing a little hunting." He tried to stand tall. "Don't tell Loanna, by the way."

I chuckled. "Of course, of course."

He looked behind him, then groaned. "They're gone now. C'mon," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind one of the bushes down the hill. He looked up over the brush. "I gotta get at least one today," he whispered.

"Uh... okay? But... why?" Back then I thought he was just acting strange... at least stranger than his usual self.

** SOREY **

I didn't realize it at the time... but having Mikleo there by my side really made me determined to catch one of those boars. Maybe give him some of the meat for dinner, or maybe give him a new bag for holding all our books.

** MIKLEO **

But in hindsight... oh, he was totally trying to impress me.

** SOREY **

Looking back on it... oh yeah, I was totally trying to make him go "Wow." I was a bit of a showoff, I'll admit.

I examined the grassy field before me, full of prickleboars wandering around. There was no way I could miss. By the end of the day, Mikleo would be so amazed by my clearly superior hunting skills.

** MIKLEO **

I never got the appeal of hunting. Unlike how Sorey loved it, it was just completely lost on me.

I just kind of sat there, unsure of what to say. I wanted to talk about my findings, but I didn't think Sorey would've really cared that much with how he was behaving. I didn't wanna ruin the experience for him.

** SOREY **

"Now..." I said. I held up my bow and got ready to fire the arrow. "Watch this and learn, Mikleo."

No response.

I glanced over to see Mikleo, curled up and just spacing out. He looked like he'd been crying for a while, and he'd just tired himself out.

I put down my bow and ducked back down under the bush. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Mikleo... you okay?"

"Huh?" He tensed up a little. He looked at me, then rubbed his eye a bit. "Y-Yeah, why?"

He wasn't. Mikleo didn't smile a lot, but I knew that whenever he distanced himself and went silent instead of just quiet... something wasn't right.

But whether you're talking to young me or old me, I've always been bad at talking about sadness. So instead, I picked up my bow and handed to him, and asked "You wanna try?"

** MIKLEO **

"I, uh..." I didn't care at trying out hunting at all, but since it was Sorey asking... I was tempted.

"It's okay," he said. "I won't tease you or anything." He smiled, then held out his arm. "Promise."

I couldn't say no to that smile. "Okay." We bumped arms - our way of proudly showing our friendship - and I took the bow.

I stood up, but Sorey made me duck. "You can't stand too tall above the bush," he said. "They'll see you then, and run."

"R-Right," I said. I knelt a little above the bush, then felt Sorey's hands on my shoulders.

"Now, hold up the bow..."

"Okay." I did as he said.

"Pick your target..."

"Right." I had my eye on a larger one sitting over by a tree.

"Pull back the arrow..."

"Mhm." I pulled it back.

"And... fire!"

** SOREY **

He didn't. His arms started shaking.

"Mikleo? What's wrong?"

I looked to where he was pointing the arrow. The giant prickleboar was now surrounded by three or four smaller ones. It had to have been a parent, and the small ones its children.

Mikleo was starting to tear up. "I-I..."

He really was a marshmallow, even if he tried to act tough.

** MIKLEO **

I hated myself for not being able to do it... but I know I would've hated myself even more for firing that arrow. I couldn't bring myself to kill an animal, especially if it had a family of its own.

I tried not to cry, I couldn't help it. I put down the bow and just sat on the ground, sobbing. I cringe thinking back on it. Sorey called it me being "strong in the face of my weaknesses." I call it me being a wuss... at least back then I did.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to keep my head down. I didn't want Sorey to see me cry. I was terrified he'd think I was pathetic and wouldn't want to be around me anymore.

Then I felt his arms around me, and heard him say "It's okay."

** SOREY **

The hug might've been a bit overkill, but I did what my instincts told me to do. I hated nothing more than seeing Mikleo in pain.

I held him close and let him cry it out. After a few minutes, he was still sniffling, but he tried to push himself away. "I'm fine," he said between his deep breaths.

"No, you're not," I said. I hugged him tighter. "And it's okay that you're not."

** MIKLEO **

Sorey is what I like to call a "relentless hugger." No matter how awkward it makes the situation or how much you protest, if he thinks you need a hug, he _will_ hug you. Trying to get out of a hug from Sorey is like trying to fight against quicksand, except instead of drowning in mud, you drown in affection (Which actually isn't that bad of a way to go, if you ask me.).

I managed to finally pull myself together, and sat next to Sorey. "Guess hunting just... isn't my thing."

I felt a single tear roll down from my eye. Before I could even react, Sorey wiped it off my face. "It's not for everyone," he said. "Why don't we just... hang out here for a while."

I nodded.

** SOREY **

I stood up, took his hand, and helped him up. We went through the forest and out to the skyline. We sat against one of the stone walls throughout the woodland and looked out at the sea of clouds. A giant mountain peered out from the horizon in the distance. It was a sight practically ripped right out of a fairy tale.

Mikleo put a little bit of distance between us. He hated being vulnerable around people, especially when it involved him crying. So I decided to respect it for a little bit, though I only sat a couple of feet from him.

"It's really amazing... living up here."

"Yeah," Mikleo said.

I was dead set on making some kind of conversation. "So... what do you think the world below is like?"

"Well..." His head jerked up with excitement. His grim expression became a bright smile.

** MIKLEO **

Finally, I remembered what I wanted to talk to Sorey about. I reached in my book and took out my book. "There was something I found in the Celestial Record a few weeks ago," I said as I flipped through the pages.

"Really?" Sorey asked. "I haven't looked back through it in forever."

"There was something I found out about the legend of the Shepherd."

"What? The Shepherd?" He inched a bit closer, leaning over my shoulder. I tried not to blush and just focus on the book.

I turned to the page about the Sacred Blade Caliburn. "It says here that the Shepherd - the savior of the world who will end the Age of Chaos - will one day appear and draw the Sacred Blade from its pedestal, right?"

"Right," he said. "But what-"

"I checked out some of my other books, and there's a legend saying that the Sacred Blade is guarded by the Lady of the Lake."

"The Lady of the Lake?"

"Yeah. She's this powerful seraph said to have lived in Lake Viviane for centuries. Maybe even millennia."

** SOREY **

I'd never heard about this legend before. Despite all the times I'd looked over the Celestial Record, nowhere did it mention this Lady of the Lake. "Lake Viviane?" I asked. "Isn't that where the great city of Ladylake was built?"

"Yeah," Mikleo said. "The capital of the Kingdom of Hyland, blessed with its plentiful waters and unique architecture."

"Hmm... someone sounds like they wanna go see the place."

He blushed a little (He did that a lot - not that I minded.). "Well, I _am_ a water seraph. And you want to go there one day, too."

"Yeah, I do... so long as you're with me."

He smiled a bit, then went back to the book. "The Blade's name is Caliburn, and it's supposed to be in their church - the Sanctuary of Nyvene. And given the way its described, it's supposed to be surround by mountains to its west and northwest, along with vast forests."

"Good ways of defending the capital along with the lake," I said. "But... what about it?"

"There's a mentioning of this twisting forest at the base of one of the mountains that even highly-trained knights have never been able to get through. They call it the Aroundight Forest."

I was shocked. "Then... is the mountain...?"

"Yep," he said. "It's Mabinogio. So Ladylake's pretty much..."

"Right next to Elysia!"

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were either of you."

** ZENRUS **

They jumped when they heard my voice. They shouted "Gramps!" in unison as I took another smoke.

"Make room for me, kids." I walked over and sat between them, my back up against the stone wall. "There's a reason why I keep you both here in Elysia. One you both should know by now."

"Because... the lands below are dangerous for us," Mikleo said.

"Exactly," I said. "Rife with malevolence and crawling with hellions, ready to eat us up on sight."

"But... what is... malevolence?" Sorey asked.

** MIKLEO **

I'd forgotten that all this time... Sorey never knew.

** SOREY **

I'd heard the word in passing those last few years, but no one ever actually sat me down and told me what this malevolence even was. Even the Celestial Record didn't go into much depth with it. I felt I had a right to know... especially if it had to do with why I had to be kept away from Mikleo.

** ZENRUS **

I sighed. He had to know at some point... especially if he was to be our future savior.

"Malevolence... is a dark force that taints the land below. It turns people - humans and seraphim - into beasts called hellions. It is a poison that corrupts nature, killing it slowly."

** MIKLEO **

I already knew that much... but what I didn't know was where it came from.

** SOREY **

"And... where does it come from?"

Gramps was quiet for a minute.

"Where does it come from?" I asked again. I was about to lose my temper. I had a feeling in my gut as to what he was about to say.

"It comes from you, Sorey," he said.

I knew it.

** ZENRUS **

"Well... not you specifically. It's born from humans who give into their more... primal instincts. Powerfully dark emotions that drive man wild; make him lose his sense of reason."

"Can... can we seraphim produce malevolence?" Mikleo asked.

"No, I said. "But we can be corrupted by it if we do not take the necessary precautions."

"Corrupted?" he asked again.

** SOREY **

I stood up and looked down at the ground. "Is that why... why you kept me away from Mikleo?" I felt myself about to cry, but fought the tears back.

** MIKLEO **

I could see the guilt in Sorey's eyes... I would've cried if I hadn't tried to look away.

** ZENRUS **

"Yes," I said. "The domain around Mount Mabinogio is an area protected by my power. My blessing as its Lord of the Land - its Guardian Seraph. And with that, I can suppress most of the malevolence generated within my domain."

"But..." Sorey still looked down. "If I made too much malevolence..."

"Then you would have to be cast out," I admitted.

Both of the boys went silent. I remembered how the Lady of the Lake... how Lailah nearly broke down when I told her of the last Shepherd's fate. Perhaps I was in fact too blunt for my own good.

Sorey started to cry, then fell to his knees. "I... I'm sorry, Mikleo," he choked out. "Maybe... maybe I should go."

** SOREY **

I completely lost it. When I learned the truth... I thought back to all those times I was close to Mikleo. As much as I was trying to comfort him when I hugged him before... I was actually putting him at risk. If I at some point made malevolence that couldn't be suppressed... then Mikleo would...

** ZENRUS **

I stood up. "Sorey..."

He kept crying. Faint traces of a purple haze began to rise up from him. He'd given way to small traces of malevolence... all because of me and my own fears.

** SOREY **

I could feel it in me. A pit in my stomach, and a sense that I was falling into a deep, dark abyss. A despair that paralyzed me, and dulled my heart. This was how it felt to create malevolence... how it felt to be a monster.

** MIKLEO **

The malevolence was there... hanging around Sorey. There wasn't much, but... the sight of it terrified me. This was the dark force engulfing the world... destroying it from the inside. Here. Right in front of me... in the person I cared about most.

** SOREY **

I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't bring myself to stand. I wanted to just run. Run far from Elysia. I'd probably be trapped in the Aroundight Forest for the rest of my days, but... maybe that was a better fate than hurting the people I cared about... than hurting Gramps... than hurting Mikleo.

Then I felt a pair of arms thrown around me. I looked up to see...

"Mikleo?"

** MIKLEO **

"It's okay," I said. I held him tight. "It's okay to not be okay."

** ZENRUS **

"Mikleo!" He'd run up to Sorey before I could hold him back.

I wanted to tear him away and get him somewhere safe. Somewhere away from the malevolence, and keep him there. My fears told me he'd become a hellion... maybe even a dragon. If not right there, then one day far off from then.

But... I knew I had to let Mikleo do this. To choose his own fate... no matter what happened. And even then, I think I knew it: Mikleo could handle this.

** SOREY **

I tried to push him away, but I couldn't bring myself to keep him away. In my wailing, I just muttered "But... you... you can't be around me. If you are, then... then-"

"It's not fair," he said.

"Huh?" I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"That I can cry and it's fine... but if you cry, it's the end of the world." He wiped one of the tears from my face.

"B-But-"

He hugged me tighter. "I don't care. You're not a monster. You're my friend. You love to hunt and read, and you'd love to go out and see the world. You're a marshmallow... you're Sorey."

** MIKLEO **

I could feel the malevolence start to fade away. Sorey gradually stopped creating it, and the few traces hanging in the air around us were disintegrated by Gramps' blessing. But still, I didn't wanna stop hugging him.

I felt his arms around me too. "T-Thanks..." he croaked. "M-Mikleo."

"No problem," I said.

After a few minutes, the waterworks finally stopped. I helped him stand up.

** ZENRUS **

I had to admit... it was one of the strangest things I'd ever seen... and it was quite a sight to behold.

I walked up to them both, then put my hand on Sorey's shoulder. "Mikleo is right... and I was wrong to try and separate the two of you. Clearly it's done more harm than good."

"R-Really?" Sorey asked.

"Really," I said.

They both smiled, and... did that weird arm bump thing that to this day I still don't understand. Eh. Kids will be kids, I suppose.

"It's all about knowing how to control yourself, Sorey."

He nodded.

"So long as you keep your emotions in check, you should be fine. Meaning if you ever need to, vent your heart out."

"So... I'm your therapist, I guess," Mikleo said.

Sorey laughed. "That's fine with me!"

I chuckled a bit. "Good. Now, I'll leave you two be. The day is yours."

They both hugged and thanked me. Me being the gruff old man I was, the affection they showed me was a little alarming... but if I was to raise them up, I knew I had to be tender and patient with them. And so I told them to be home before sunset for dinner, and headed back to the village.

** SOREY **

After Gramps left, I turned back to Mikleo. "So, uh... guess we're even?"

"Sure," Mikleo said. "So... what do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna hear more about this Ladylake place," I said. "If we're gonna go out into the world one day, we need to know what we're getting ourselves into!"

"Alright," he said. He sat back against the wall and opened the Celestial Record. I took a seat a few feet away from him, still a bit nervous to get close. Once Mikleo saw, though, he inched towards me.

** MIKLEO **

Ah, how the tables had turned that day. We must've sat there for hours, because Kyme and Mason eventually had to come get us for dinner. We hadn't even noticed that the sun had been down for a good 10 minutes, we were so focused on the book.

But after that day, we were free to be together almost all the time. And so I moved from Gramps' house into Sorey's. I made myself a makeshift bed over in the living room area, but since there was no door between it and Sorey's "bedroom," we pretty much exchanged ideas and theories constantly til we blacked out.

It was a good, simple life... but the good times can't last forever.


	3. Lady of the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Ladylake is a beautiful one, sitting atop the picturesque Lake Viviane. But beneath the surface lies ta dark font of malevolence.
> 
> As Lailah - the Lady of the Lake - awaits the Shepherd to arrive, she waits beside the Sacred Blade in the city's sanctuary, alone and unable to speak to the humans around her.
> 
> But one human - Alisha Diphda - has heard of the legend, and longs to speak with her. Though the daughter of Hyland's King Alroy, her mother was a peasant, and so she struggles day in and day out because of her low social status.
> 
> And so, two souls isolated in a bustling city gravitate towards one another, and give each other hope for a better day ahead.

**ALISHA**

"But, Mommy, why can't we go see Daddy?" I must've asked the question a dozen times a week, pestering my dear Mother and the servants around us.

"Daddy's busy, right now," she'd always said. "He's a very busy man, you know."

That's what she always said, and that day was no different. But 7 year-old me was tired of that answer. Tired of being cooped up in our manor, being as quiet as possible day after day. "But I wanna see Daddy."

"I know, I know, but..."

"Daddy?" I heard a woman scoff. I turned to see my older half-sisters - Fidelma and Kylie - standing in the doorway. Fidelma was 22 at the time, and Kylie 21. I recognized the mocking tone as Fidelma - it was too deep and commanding to be her obedient little sister.

"How cute," Kylie teased. "She doesn't even know the proper word - it's father, Alisha, not 'daddy.'"

My mother stood and glared at them. "Leave. Now."

"Oh, but, Penelope," Fidelma said. She walked into our small bedroom, meeting my mother at eye-level. "We just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"And why is that?" My mother only got this way when any of my siblings were involved... though she told me never to call them that. Often she frightened even me in these matters.

"Well," Fidelma continued. "Aidan and Blaine are about to be knighted, you see. We were wondering if the Queen and her daughter would like to attend as well."

"They aren't your brothers any more than you consider Alisha your sister," Mother said.

"At least they don't have filthy mongrel blood," Kylie jested.

"Kylie," Fidelma barked.

Kylie went quiet.

Fidelma forced a smile. "Anyway, we should be off now," she said. "Hope you decide to go." She smirked before she left with her sister. I could hear her chastising Kylie down the hall before my mother slammed the door.

"Well... can we go?" I asked.

Mother sighed, then sat down on the bed. She held her head down, one hand on her forehead. She didn't look well. "I don't... I'm tired, sweetheart."

"Oh..."

I didn't have much interaction with Aidan and Blaine, though I knew their attitudes were likely the same as my elder sisters. But Father was so kind to me those few times I saw him. I remember once he said I had beautiful hair to rival even the Lady of the Lake, and that my eyes were a more pristine blue than even that of Lake Viviane. How I longed to see him, even if just for a moment...

**LAILAH**

Eight years later... and still no word from Zenrus about the young boys.

There I sat, dreaming of the day when the new Shepherd Sorey would pull the Sacred Blade Caliburn from its pedestal, and cleanse the world of the darkness that had slowly eaten away at its people. Ladylake was a wonderfully vibrant city - the pinnacle of the Hyland philosophy of enjoying the finer things in life. Any malevolence that would normally begin to fester would be stifled by the blessing of both the city's guardian seraph and Maotelus.

And now without either, the malevolence in the sanctuary grew thicker and thicker by the day...

**ALISHA**

I knew I shouldn't have done it... but I had to see my father at least once.

My mother was often tired, sleeping throughout the day. And so I waited til she lay in bed asleep, and quietly made my way out of the manor. I made a conscious effort not to draw any attention to myself once I made it out, so I took a small table cloth with me to wear as a makeshift coat (I was a very... eccentric child.).

I had to climb up one of the trees in our garden to climb over the wall. I couldn't let the guards watching our gate see me leaving, or I'd be stopped dead in my tracks. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, even if you're a low-born princess.

I hitched a ride on a merchant's cart passing through the nobles' district. As we passed through the guard checkpoint, I could hear the chatters of a large crowd all around me. I hopped off, and was in awe of a part of the city I'd never seen before.

There's something about the commercial district that I'd always loved. There was so much more life and joy in the air in one street of merchant stalls than in the entirety of the Diphda family's estate. Granted, that also meant it wasn't the safest place for a young girl, but I've never been one for letting myself be a helpless damsel (Unless you ask Rose or Edna... but we'll get there later.).

**LAILAH**

While the sanctuary was silent as death, the square outside more than made up for that. I walked over the window to see the plaza: before the grand fountain stood a wooden stage, upon which a battalion of guards stood watch. The square was filled with citizens talking amongst themselves, excitedly waiting for whatever event was about to take place.

And malevolence filled the air over them.

**ALISHA**

Barenton Plaza: the heart of Ladylake's commercial district, now where my older brothers... half-brothers, I should say, were about to be knighted into Hyland's royal army.

Despite the square's immense size and grand space, the crowd still managed to stand all packed together. I had to push myself forward through the people to even get a glimpse of the ceremony ahead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Ladylake." An older man with combed over gray hair stood up on stage. I'd seen this man a handful of times before. "I, Chancellor Bartlow," he continued. "Am pleased to welcome two of our esteemed young noblemen to the Hyland imperial forces: Prince Aidan, and Prince Blaine!"

A faint applause rang through the audience, though I could make out a moderately loud chant of boos as my brothers walked up to Bartlow. I pulled the hood over my forehead, trying to avoid being spotted and recognized. Bartlow especially would not take kindly to my presence.

**LAILAH**

The princes were somehow devoid of greater malevolence, but I could see in their expressions that they were far from pure of heart. Yet even in their arrogance, they were unaware that in the grand scheme of things, they were figureheads: mere puppets for the Royal Ministry to manipulate.

Four older men stood beside the young men: Nathael, Archbishop and highest-ranking holy man in the kingdom; Simon, the Chief Justice in the royal court; Mathia, Field Marshal of the Hyland imperial forces, above even General Landon; and Chancellor Bartlow, direct adviser of King Alroy Diphda and leader of the Royal Ministry. They were the true power behind the throne, and the root of the city's corruption.

And finally... the king himself. One of the guards helped him up onto the stage. The man's face was wrinkled, his eyes full of sorrow. There was air of loneliness about him, and with that a deep malevolence. But this malevolence wasn't of hatred or anger... I had known this kind of darkness before, when Michael had tried to take the burden of his duties as Shepherd all on his own shoulders: a deep-seeded guilt.

And yet the king was still not a hellion... at least, not yet.

**ALISHA**

There he was... Father.

My mother said he once had golden hair like mine, and bright blue eyes. She said that wherever he went, laughter followed. He was always cracking less-than-respectable jokes. No one in the realm could even hope to down as much beer or devour as much steak and prickleboar meat in a single sitting. You could just see his aura bursting with life.

But time had taken its toll: now he looked like any other old man who was lucky enough to live past 50. Constant pain consumed him, and all I could see was now a sad, tired old man on death's doorstep (Maotelus forbid.). I'd heard whispers of the king falling under some obscure illness... perhaps one similar to what had been ailing my mother.

"My people," he said. He coughed a few times over. One of the guards handed him a napkin and cleaned the spit from his lip. He cleared his throat, then continued. "We're gathered here today to witness my sons - Aidan and Blaine - become defenders of this great country. Now..."

One of the guards approached the king with a great sword, though after Bartlow whispered to him for a moment, the sword was handed to the Chancellor instead. And so Aidan and Blaine kneeled down, and Bartlow tapped their shoulders with the blade.

"From here on out," Bartlow said. "The both of you shall serve as knights in the royal army, and will act under the direct orders of Marshal Mathia." He turned to my father. "King Alroy, the medals?"

He nodded. A guard handed him a cushion with the golden medals resting upon them. As he walked towards Bartlow, he stopped... and looked dead at me.

**LAILAH**

Then I could see the malevolence growing. One person in particular in the crowd was exuding a large quantity of it... I could see the darkness just pouring out of him, his hellion formed held back by sheer force of will.

**ALISHA**

I was so caught off guard by my father's blank gaze that I hadn't even realized that a firm hand had gripped my shoulder. I was turned around, and once the confusion wore off, I'd realized it was my other half-brother: Connor.

Of all my siblings, Connor had always been the most openly vehement towards my mother and I. He had no issue in insulting and demeaning us, even if it'd be considered unsavory behavior. Then again, we were the runts of the litter: he was the youngest of our father's children beside me - he'd do anything to claw his way to power. He longed for the crown reserved for Aidan, and the favor of the Ministry.

But today he looked... different. More aggressive than usual. He grabbed both my shoulders and violently shook me. "What're you doing here?" he shouted.

"B-Brother, please-"

"Don't call me that." He tore off the table cloth, and the crowd around as gasped as they stepped back. I could hear them mumbling.

Connor's face became... warped. His gray eyes went black, and his teeth grew razor sharp. A dark haze rose up from his body, looking much thicker than what should've been just his shadow.

**LAILAH**

There was no mistaking it... this young man - hidden amongst the humans - was a hellion, consumed by his malevolence.

**ALISHA**

I backed up against the stage, trapped in a corner. Connor had a sickly grin on his face, looking more devil than human. My stomach dropped out into a deep pit, and I was completely paralyzed. Whatever this was... this was not my brother. At least, not anymore.

"Leave her alone!"

My attention was directed to a burly man, dressed in a white shirt with a small sleeveless black jacket. His black belt featured a couple of knife holsters, but despite his strongman stature, I felt a warmth from his presence.

**LAILAH**

In the center of the commotion stood the man, and beside him... two seraphim. The bright green highlights in their silver hair suggested they were of the wind element. The taller one wore a strange black hat, while the other covered his face with elongated bangs.

What were these seraphim doing with humans, I thought to myself. Perhaps the man had strong resonance, and maybe even was pure of heart. At least I couldn't see any malevolence coming from him.

**ALISHA**

"You heard me," the man repeated. "Leave the poor girl alone."

Connor growled. "Do you know who you're addressing, you lowly filth?"

"A spoiled brat with a shit attitude," he said.

"Hey, Brad, watch it." A thinner, taller man with dark blue hair ran up to him. "So sorry about this, Your Highness." There was a layer of contempt in his "apology."

"Oh, c'mon, Eguille," Brad said to the man, rolling his eyes.

Connor glared at the both of them. "You... you're-"

"Enough," Bartlow shouted. "Guards, don't just stand there! Clear the plaza!"

Brad looked to me and smiled, nodding his head. I took that as a signal to run. And so I did - I sprinted.

**LAILAH**

As guards overtook the square while the people ran, I could see a young girl running for the sanctuary. The curls in her hair and her light blue dress suggested she was likely a noble... could she be... ?

**ALISHA**

I dashed for the building ahead, not knowing then it was the long-neglected Sanctuary of Nyvene. In that moment, all I cared about was that it was free of people. I ran inside and shut the door behind me, panting.

As my muscles relaxed and my breath slowed, I took a moment to try and process what had just happened, and what I had seen. The hatred in his eyes still haunted my mind - I knew my siblings never thought well of me, but that was the only moment I'd ever genuinely feared for my life.

And my father... the father I'd gone out of my way to see... did nothing. He just stood there, watching.

**LAILAH**

The poor girl was pale white, tears streaming down her face. She sank down with her back against the door, then curled herself up and continued to cry. And yet I somehow felt no malevolence. Two pure hearts in a single day, within moments of one another... a rare sight indeed.

I walked over to her, then sat a few feet away. I knew she couldn't see me - what human could? But still, in that moment I could feel something guide me over to see... an instinct to look over this innocent, lost in a twisted, corrupt world.

"Poor thing," I whispered.

Her face shot up, looking around.

**ALISHA**

I felt my hairs stand on end and I wiped the tears from my sight, my eyes darting around the sanctuary. "Who's there?" I whimpered.

**LAILAH**

Incredible... this girl might not have been able to see me, but her resonance was strong enough for her to hear my voice...

My instincts took over. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked.

"A-Alisha," she said. "Alisha Diphda." She kept looking around, trying to find me when I was right before her... such was the nature of humans and seraphim. "Who... who are you?"

I smiled a bit. "I'm sorry if I'm frightening you," I said. "I am Lailah, the Lady of the Lake."

**ALISHA**

I'd heard the legend of the Lady of the Lake before, usually from my mother before bed. But I'd never actually thought she'd existed. And if she did... how could her sanctuary - the grandest holy place in all of Hyland - just be ignored?

"But... where are you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," the disembodied voice echoed. "But I'm afraid my physical form is invisible to you humans."

"Why?" I asked.

**LAILAH**

"Alisha... have you ever heard stories about the seraphim?"

She nodded. "Is that... what you are?"

"Yes," I said. "And to my knowledge, I am the only seraph here in Ladylake." Then I recalled Zenrus mentioning the future Shepherd Sorey... and had an idea. "Alisha, do you see that sword over the pedestal?"

**ALISHA**

"Yes," I said. I pulled myself up and walked up to the pedestal. In it rested Caliburn, the legendary blade said to have been wielded by an ancient Shepherd. "This is the Sacred Blade, right?"

"Yes," the voice... Lailah said. "And one day soon, a young hero will arrive to pull it from the stone, and will become the new Shepherd who will end this Age of Chaos."

"A new Shepherd...?" I thought what it would be like to witness such a sight - to see a Ladylake free from corruption and misfortune. Perhaps this Age of Chaos that the Lady of the Lake had mentioned was why my father was ill. Why Connor had took on such a monstrous form. "When will he arrive? This new Shepherd?"

**LAILAH**

"I... do not know," I said. "I have waited here in this sanctuary since before you were born."

The hope in her eyes diminished. But I knew I had to admit that brutal truth.

"But perhaps..."

Alisha looked up. "What? Perhaps what?"

I knew I couldn't give her Michael's second Celestial Record. That had to be saved for Sorey... but perhaps Alisha could do some good to buy us all some time. "Alisha, I can tell you have a pure heart. One free of malevolence."

**ALISHA**

"Malevolence?" The word twisted my tongue a bit.

"A darkness born from people's hearts," Lailah said. "It is created by negative emotions." In reality, it was much more complicated than that, but best to keep it simple for the young lady. "It gives rise to monsters called hellions, like that man you saw out there."

"My... my brother?" A hellion... this dark force had turned my brother into a monster. An actual monster. "Can he be turned back?"

"Yes," Lailah said. "But only when the Shepherd takes up the sword. Then he can use my Flames of Purification to heal the darkness that scourges this land."

"Then I'll find him," I said. "I can help find this Shepherd, right?"

**LAILAH**

I couldn't have her risk her life, especially at such a young age... but I had to admit, she had a certain strength about her. A naive strength, perhaps, but a strength that most lacked nonetheless.

"I'm afraid not," I said. "But I do ask that no matter what, that you keep hope and never despair."

"Keep hope?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I can tell you are of a high standing. Your pure heart can serve as a beacon of light to the people around you, which is why it's so vital that you do what you can to better the kingdom from the inside."

**ALISHA**

"I don't think I really understand... but I can try." Really, I was incredibly confused. What 7 year-old wouldn't be? But in my mind, any chance at helping my kingdom and proving myself as a strong princess was welcomed by me.

"Alisha!"

I turned to see my mother rushing into the sanctuary. She ran up and hugged me.

"I thought I told you not to leave the manor."

"I-I'm sorry, Mother," I said.

"Come now," she said, taking my hand. "Let's go on home now."

"Alright."

**LAILAH**

And with that, the woman pulled Alisha out of the sanctuary. But on her way out, Alisha waved in my direction quickly.

I felt my heart grow warm, in a way that it hadn't in a long time. Even then, I knew that our paths would cross once more, and that Alisha had a great destiny ahead of her.

**ALISHA**

I knew my mother wouldn't believe me if I told her about what I'd seen and heard. To her, the Shepherd, the Lady of the Lake, the seraphim: all of it was nothing more than fairy tales. But I knew, I believed that they were real, just beyond our line of sight as humans.

But now, I had a chance to change the world for the better. A motivation to keep my head held high and return Hyland to its former glory - a glory I had never known personally, but one I knew had fallen into a slow decay.

Somehow, I would help the Shepherd restore peace to the land. I would help to save my homeland.


End file.
